Dulce tentación
by Jewelry Bonney
Summary: Nami adoraba su trabajo. Era enfermera en el hospital más famoso de Tokio y jamás había tenido problemas con ningún paciente. Hasta que llegó él: Zoro Roronoa, y puso su vida patas arriba. Parejas: ZoNa, SanVi, LuRo.
1. Capitulo 1: Dulces sueños

**Hola a todos.**

_Quiero informarles antes que todo, que ésta historia estaba antes en Paraíso Fanfiction, pero cómo la página cayó, he decidido subirla aquí._

One Piece no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda**.

Que la disfruten, chicos.

* * *

Era ya de noche, y una chica pelirroja no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por más que lo intentaba, no daba más que vueltas en la cama, sin poder pegar ojo.

Acababan de dar las dos de la madrugada cuando el timbre de su casa la sobresaltó. Ahogó un bostezo, se levantó de la cama y a duras penas pudo calzarse, colocarse la bata y salir de la habitación todavía a oscuras.

Maldiciendo en voz baja y pensando en quien podría ser el idiota que llamaba a su casa en la madrugada, se acercó a la puerta y nada más abrirla sintió que la empujaban y cayó al suelo sin darle tiempo a saber que ocurría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que vio fue una mata de cabello azulado. Parpadeó, aturdida.

-¿Vi…vi? –titubeó ella, confundida. Se levantó y ayudó a hacer lo mismo a su amiga, que cómo pudo percatarse, se deshacía en lágrimas.

-Nami-chan...p-perdona p-por venir a estas horas –consiguió decir entre sollozos, abrazando fuertemente Nami-. P-pero no t-tenía otro sitio donde ir…

-Tranquila –dijo Nami, después de recobrarse de la sorpresa-. Vamos, pasa y siéntate. Prepararé café –añadió, cerrando la puerta y conduciendo a Vivi hasta el salón.

Vivi se sentó el sofá, un poco más calmada y Nami se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café. Cuando regresó a la sala, se sentó al lado de Vivi y le ofreció una de las humeantes tazas de café que traía.

-Gracias…-susurró, tomando un sorbo de café y desviando la mirada.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te ocurre y por que vienes así –dijo Nami, acariciándole el cabello de forma amistosa y retirando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Vivi suspiró.

-En realidad…no es nada importante –respondió ella, suspirando-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero en serio, no pasa nada.

Nami la miró con escepticismo.

-A otra con ese cuento –replicó y luego añadió-: ¿Has vuelto a pelear con tus padres? Sabes que puedes contármelo, somos amigas –sonrió Nami-. O acaso ¿es algo relacionado con Kozha? ¿Os ha pasado algo?

Vivi apretó los puños, hasta que los nudillos de le tornaron blancos. Nami se percató de ello.

-Vivi… ¿Qué está pasando exactamente? –preguntó Nami con preocupación.

La peliazul se restregó los ojos, evitando derramar más lágrimas.

-Te aseguro que no es nada importante, Nami-chan. Créeme, no es nada…-insistió.

-Vivi –murmuró, abrazándola-. Te conozco muy bien, no puedes engañarme… Además -añadió-, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Vienes llorando en plena madrugada con los nervios de punta y totalmente desconsolada. Y encima de todo me dices que no tienes nada importante. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué es lo te pasa?

-No quiero preocuparte con mis problemas, ya lo sabes –confesó Vivi, apenada-. Además, mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a trabajar y yo estoy siendo una molestia.

Nami soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso –rodó los ojos-. Suelta la lengua y cuéntamelo. Somos amigas y mi deber es ayudarte en lo que pueda. Y por el trabajo ni te preocupes, no tenía sueño y dudo mucho que pueda pegar ojo en toda la noche. Así que trasnochar lo haré igualmente, no te quepa la menor duda.

Vivi sonrió. Nami tenía 20 años, al igual que ella; y tenía un buen trabajo dónde le pagaban bastante bien, un trabajo que le gustaba y que por suerte estaba muy cerca de su apartamento: Era enfermera en el hospital más reconocido de la ciudad, y desempeñaba su trabajo bastante bien.

-¿Vas a contármelo o no?- preguntó Nami suavemente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bueno... la verdad es que… -se llevo las manos a la cara y se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa - ¡Sí, se trata de se trata de Kozha, Nami-chan!

- ¿Kozha? –repitió Nami, desconcertada-. ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

Vivi frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, dejando que más lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-Soy una idiota, Nami-chan. Nunca debería haber confiado en ese…en ese tipo –confesó, tragando saliva.

Nami entornó los ojos.

-Amiga… ¿Te hizo algo malo? -inquirió abrazando más fuerte a Vivi.

-Me engañó, Nami-chan... ¡Ese desgraciado me engañó! -sollozó Vivi, sin poder contener el llanto por más tiempo.

-Vivi...-Nami suspiró-. No te preocupes, sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea...

-Lo sé y… por eso vine a tu casa. Me preguntaba… me preguntaba sí podría quedarme un tiempo contigo. No tengo ganas de ir a mi casa, y aguantar a… la desgraciada de Califa y sus comentarios venenosos –murmuró Vivi.

-Claro que puedes quedarte, todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero, amiga, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? No te guardes ningún detalle, Vivi, quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

Vivi cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

-Es una larga historia –le avisó.

- Tenemos tiempo...-miró el reloj colgado en la pared del salón y después a su amiga-. Tenemos toda la noche si hace falta.

Vivi asintió.

-Bien, no se por dónde empezar... a contarte todo esto…

…….

_Una chica de cabellos azulados esperaba sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza de una cafetería a una de sus amigas. Miraba al reloj de vez en cuando para comprobar que se estaba retrasando. _

_Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vivi cuando vio aparecer por la esquina de la calle a un chico no mayor que ella, con el cabello castaño alborotado y portando unas gafas de sol. Alzó la mano y la agitó fuertemente para señalarle su posición a su novio._

_-¡Kozha! ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó alegre y sorprendida cuando él la vio y se dirigió hacia ella, para después fundirse en un cálido abrazo._

_-Bueno, tenía un momento libre y decidí venir a verte –respondió Kozha-. Fui a tu casa pero tu padre me dijo que habías salido, así que pensé que estarías aquí. Siempre sueles venir a tu cafetería favorita sobre ésta hora ¿Te molesta que haya venido? –inquirió él. _

_-Claro que no, mi amor. Me da mucho gusto verte –sonrió y volvieron a besarse de nuevo-. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato? _

_Kozha tomó asiento junto a Vivi y le sonrió cariñosamente._

_-Me encantaría, lo sabes. Pero tengo compromisos muy importantes que atender y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Vine tal sólo a saludarte y saber cómo estabas –declaró el chico volviéndola a besar._

_-¡Wow! Y yo que creía que tenías que estar desesperada por tenerte esperando tanto tiempo… Y mira con lo que me encuentro –comentó una voz detrás del chico, y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se giraron con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Una chica joven, de cabellos cortos y negros, caminaba hacia ellos con los brazos en jarras y una pizca de diversión en sus ojos azules._

_-Hasta que decidiste dejarte caer, Tashigi-san. Ya creía que me dejarías plantada –dijo Vivi, esbozando una sonrisa._

_Tashigi enarcó una ceja._

_-Claro que no ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Sí, es cierto que me retrasé un poco, pero bueno, es que tuve algunos problemas con mi madre -reconoció ella-. Pero no es nada importante._

_-¿Volvisteis a discutir? –preguntó Vivi, preocupada._

_Tashigi asintió._

_-Sí, de nuevo discutimos. Ya sabes cómo es mi madre, se preocupa demasiado y todo eso –se encogió de hombros y añadió-: Pero bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso. Si ya habéis terminado ¿Nos vamos ya, Vivi? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Vivi de forma confidencial._

_-Sí, claro –sonrió Vivi comprendiendo._

_Kozha desvió la mirada de la una a la otra, confundido._

_-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó._

_Vivi lo besó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza._

_-Tashigi-san y yo tenemos unas diligencias que hacer, eso es todo. No te preocupes, mi amor._

_-Bueno, si es así, entonces regreso a mi trabajo. Hoy me espera un día bastante duro, me pasaré todo el día encerrado en mi despacho muy aburrido –dijo Kozha-. Bueno, no quiero estorbaros, chicas. Que os divirtáis._

_-Eso haremos –respondió Tashigi._

_-¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? –Inquirió Vivi con semblante alicaído-. ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?_

_-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero sabes que me es imposible…lo siento –se disculpó él._

_-El trabajo es el trabajo –susurró Vivi poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_-Exacto –asintió Kozha-. Además, creí que teníais prisa. Así que no os molesto más. Nos vemos, cariño._

_Se despidió de ellas y se alejó de allí dejándolas solas. Vivi suspiró y se sentó de nuevo. Tashigi hizo lo mismo._

_Un camarero se acercó a ellas y preguntó si querían pedir algo, pero Tashigi negó con la cabeza y respondió que no. Cuando el camarero se retiró, Tashigi observó a Vivi, cabizbaja y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y suspiró._

_-Bueno, cuando quieras podemos irnos, Vivi._

_Vivi cerró los ojos y asintió._

_-Sí, claro. Vamos._

_Ambas se levantaron mientras Vivi dejaba encima de la mesa de la cafetería el dinero por el café._

_Avanzaron caminando una al lado de la otra, comentando cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron a una calle muy transitada, atestada de gente. Se encontraban en Shibuya, uno de los barrios comerciales más importantes de Tokio._

_-Tashigi-san… ¿Tú crees que le gustará la sorpresa? -preguntó Vivi con una expresión preocupada en el rostro._

_-Por supuesto que sí –asintió ella, sonriendo-. A cualquier chico le gusta que su novia lo acompañe el día de su cumpleaños y mucho más recibir un regalo de su parte ¿no? Te aseguro que estará encantado._

_-Tal vez tengas razón pero… no dejo de tener un mal presentimiento, y no se por qué –suspiró- Y eso me desconcierta realmente._

_-Oh, por favor, Vivi. Deja las idioteces a un lado, y vamos. No tenemos todo el día - la cogió de la mano y se perdieron entre la multitud._

_Empezaron a mirar escaparates. Vivi se detuvo varias veces en frente de algunas tiendas de juguetes, mirando los peluches embelesada. Siempre había sentido debilidad por ellos. Mientras tanto, Tashigi había entrado en una tienda especializada en artes marciales. Había katanas colgadas en las paredes y en el escaparate, y Tashigi se veía muy interesadas en ellas._

_Su madre –a pesar de ser mujer- dirigía una escuela de Kendo, y ella había sido entrenado desde muy pequeña, y le fascinaban las espadas, sobre todo las de verdad, nada que ver con las inofensivas espadas de bambú que utilizaba en sus entrenamientos._

_Apartando esas ideas de su cabeza, Tashigi salió de la tienda y divisó a Vivi parada delante de uno de los escaparates de una juguetería, con las manos apoyadas en el cristal y con la mirada fija en los peluches expuestos._

_Tashigi suspiró y rodó los ojos._

_-Vivi, hemos venido a por un regalo para Kozha, no para mirar peluches y muñecos –murmuró ella._

_Vivi se sonrojó y se disculpó._

_Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron visitando tiendas y más tiendas, sin encontrar nada que regalarle al novio de Vivi._

_-¿Por qué no te decides ya? Se nos hará de noche si seguimos en este plan –gruñó Tashigi._

_-¿Crees que no lo se? –replicó Vivi, recostándose contra el escaparate de una de las tiendas, cansada-. Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar de arriba abajo. Me siento realmente agotada ¿sabes?_

_Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara para secarse las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente._

_-¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de que regalarle a tu novio? –Inquirió Tashigi-. A estar alturas deberías conocer sus gustos mejor que nadie. _

_-Claro que sí. Pero el problema no es eso. Es que hay tantas cosas entre las que elegir…_

_-¿Tiendes miedo de elegir mal? –preguntó Tashigi, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola significativamente._

_Vivi se encogió de hombros._

_-Tal vez –asintió- Ay, amiga, no se que hacer… ¿Qué puedo regalarle…?_

_-¿Bombones? –propuso Tashigi, sonriendo._

_Vivi parpadeó, desorientada._

_-¿…Bombones? –repitió._

_-Date la vuelta, mira dónde estás apoyada._

_Vivi obedeció y se giró. Su cara se ilumino al instante y sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Bombones, eh? –Sonrió Vivi-. Quizá sea una buena idea._

……_.._

_-¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste! Ya era hora –rezongaba Tashigi mientras salían de la tienda con unas bolsas en la mano._

_Vivi, sonriendo todavía felizmente, dijo:_

_-¿Sabes? Me gustaría llevárselo personalmente. Pero… -Suspiró y cerró los ojos, abatida-. No creo que sea posible…_

_-¿Y por que no? –inquirió Tashigi._

_-No se dónde queda el edificio dónde trabaja. Kozha nunca me ha llevado allí. Supongo que no quiere que me inmiscuya en su trabajo –respondió Vivi._

_Tashigi frunció el ceño._

_-¿Él te dijo eso?_

_-No, claro que no –negó Vivi con un movimiento de cabeza-. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar?_

_-Deja de desgastarte la cabeza pensando en tonterías. ¿Cómo se llama la empresa de Kozha? _

_Vivi entornó los ojos, pensativa._

_-Era algo así cómo… Iwasaki…no, Iwakura… ¡Ah, no se, no lo recuerdo!_

_-Mmm… -Tashigi se mordió el labio inferior y entonces se le luminaron los ojos y exclamó-: ¡Ya sé! ¿Iwahara? _

_-Si, ésa es –asintió Vivi, sonriendo-. ¿La conoces?_

_-Sí, claro. Es una de las empresas más importantes, y se encuentra en el centro de Shinjuku. Podemos ir si quieres, seguro que le gustará que lo visites._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Síp. Vamos._

…_._

_Ya oscurecía cuando llegaron al distrito de Shinjuku, un barrio lleno de rascacielos, y era en uno de ellos dónde trabajaba Kozha._

_No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Se detuvieron delante de él y Vivi lo observó, nerviosa._

_-¿Entramos o no? –preguntó Tashigi._

_-Claro._

_Cuando estuvieron dentro del edificio, vieron a una señorita hablando por teléfono detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles. Se acercaron a ella y Tashigi preguntó al ver el silencio nervioso de vivi:_

_-Hola, ¿podría informarnos en que piso se encuentra el despacho de Kozha?_

_La mujer colgó el teléfono y les hecho una ojeada por encima para después mirarlas desdeñosamente. A Tashigi le pareció demasiado descarada._

_-¿Se refieren al señor Fujimoto? ¿Y quién lo busca? -preguntó._

_-Somos… amigas suyas, y necesitamos hablar con él. ¿Puede decirnos dónde se encuentra o no? –replicó Tashigi fríamente al ver el tono con que les hablaba la mujer._

_La mujer alzó la barbilla, con actitud soberbia, y contestó de mala gana:_

_-El despacho del señor Fujimoto se encuentra en el séptimo piso._

_-Gracias –gruñó Tashigi a regañadientes._

_Subieron por el ascensor, y Vivi cada vez estaba más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban al piso dónde se encontraba la oficina de Kozha._

_-Vivi, estás temblando, ¿puedo saber por que? –preguntó Tashigi._

_Vivi tragó saliva y negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Ah, ya llegamos –avisó Vivi cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron._

_Aquel piso estaba repleto de oficinas y pese a las altas horas que eran, todavía había personas trabajando allí, la mayoría hombres y algunos de ellos se acercaron a ellas._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿En que os podemos servir, bellezas? -pregunto uno de ellos, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y moreno, mientras las miraba sugerentemente._

_-Estamos buscando al no... -Vivi le tapó la boca a Tashigi mientras reía nerviosamente._

_-Venimos buscando al señor Kozha ¿Podéis decirnos dónde está? Necesitamos verlo –anunció, avergonzada._

_Los hombres cruzaron una mirada que a Tashigi no le gustó ni lo más mínimo. El que les había hablado se rascó la barbilla y desvió la mirada._

_-¿Kozha? Pues… lo siento, pero en este momento no se encuentra…-les informó. Vivi entornó los ojos, pensativa._

_-¿Así que no está, eh? –Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja-. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Según tengo entendido, Kozha no sale de trabajar tan temprano. _

_Los hombres se pusieron más nerviosos y tragaron saliva._

_-Es que… tuvo que salir, tenía unos compromisos que atender._

_-¿De verdad? A mí me confesó que se pasaría todo el día en la empresa… _

_-Lo que pasó es que…le salió una reunión a última hora, sí, eso es. Y tuvo que irse de inmediato._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Una reunión a estas horas? Me parece bastante…inusual –murmuró Vivi con desconfianza._

_Tashigi frunció el ceño y dijo con una sonrisa irónica:_

_-Entonces no os importará que lo busquemos ¿no? Para asegurarnos, digo. _

_Los hombres se interpusieron en su camino, impidiéndoles el paso. _

_-Lo siento, pero no tienen derecho a entrar aquí de esa manera y menos a revolverlo todo. Cómo pueden ver, aquí hay personas que trabajan y necesitamos tranquilidad. Mejor ¿Por qué no se van y vuelven otro día? Cuando el jefe esté, por ejemplo._

_-Apártense de nuestro camino –siseó Tashigi amenazante._

_-Las que deberían apartarse son ustedes, señoritas. Será mejor que se marchen o llamaremos a seguridad para que las saquen a la fuerza si es necesario… -Añadió otro de ellos._

_Pero Tashigi los hizo a un lado de un empujón y ambas empezaron a abrir las puertas de las oficinas buscando algún rastro de Kozha. Cuando llegaron a la última puerta del final del pasillo, uno de los hombres se colocó en la entrada impidiéndoles abrir la puerta._

_Se le veía pálido y sudoroso, y por alguna razón que Vivi desconocía, no quería que ellas abriesen esa puerta por nada del mundo. _

_-Por última vez. Váyanse, señoritas, no se busquen problemas…_

_Pero Tashigi no hizo caso a sus advertencias y con una patada en la entrepierna lo quitó el medio. Vivi se apresuró y abrió la puerta. _

_Sin embargo, lo que vio la dejó paralizada en el sitio, y las bolsas se le resbalaron de las manos al instante._

_-¿Kozha…? –susurró Vivi y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos azules._

_Tashigi se acercó a ella para ver que estaba pasando y cuando lo vio, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa._

_Kozha se encontraba en una posición bastante…indecorosa, medio desnudo y encima de su secretaria. La cual tenía la camisa desabrochada, la falda subida, y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, seguramente el labial debía habérsele corrido._

_-¡Vivi! –exclamó Kozha, y se irguió rápidamente abrochándose los pantalones y buscando su camisa. La secretaria se incorporó sobre el escritorio y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su camisa._

_Kozha intentó acercarse a Vivi, pero Tashigi se puso en medio, observándolo con desprecio._

_-Como has… cómo pudiste. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo…! –le atizó un puñetazo en toda la cara tumbándolo y mandándolo al piso._

_La secretaria gritó mientras algunos empleados entraban en la oficina._

_-¡Jefe!_

_-¡Señor Fujimoto! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Kozha se levantó ayudado por sus compañeros y le dirigió una mirada a Vivi, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo._

_-Vivi… deja que te explique…_

_La peliazul levantó la mirada y Kozha observó que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, y lo único que pudo ver en ellos fue una profunda decepción._

_-Vivi…_

_Pero ella se había dado la vuelta y había salido corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Oyó cómo Tashigi la llamaba, pero ella no podía escuchar nada. Le dio todo lo rápido que pudo a los botones del ascensor y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, se apresuró a entrar._

_Lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran, fue a Kozha que corría hacia ella y la llamaba desesperadamente. _

…….

Cuando Vivi terminó de contar su relato, se quedó callada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Nami tragó saliva, y aún paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga y apretó los dientes conteniendo su furia.

-Me quedé dando vueltas por los alrededores, desolada, y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era muy tarde y la verdad, no quería regresar a casa en este estado…Por eso vine aquí.

Nami inspiró hondo.

-Ese maldito sinvergüenza… ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto! ¡Juro que lo mataré! –explotó de repente Nami poniéndose de pie de un salto, sobresaltando a Vivi y haciendo que ésta pegara un respingo.

-No te sulfures, Nami-chan –intentó tranquilizarla Vivi-. No hace falta que te pongas así…Además, Tashigi-san ya lo habrá hecho trocitos en tu lugar -comentó irónicamente.

-Pues ojala –gruñó Nami, soltando un bufido-. Pero no dejo de sentirme con ganas de retorcerle el cuello. Espero que Tashigi no lo haya descuartizado, y que me haya dejado un poco a mí.

Vivi sonrió.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Pero te aseguro que no es necesario. Conozco a Tashigi-san lo suficiente para saber que ya le habrá dado su merecido.

-Uh, sí. Está bien, está bien -contestó Nami frunciendo el ceño.

Volvió a sentarse de nuevo y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-De todas formas, no creo que podamos hacer nada ahora mismo. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana ya pensaremos en algo –dijo Nami.

Vivi asintió.

--

Nami se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la espalda dolorida y unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Puesto que había dejado a Vivi dormir en su cama –pese a las continuas quejas de la peliazul-, y ella había dormido en el sofá, no había podido descansar en toda la noche y no había hecho más que dar vueltas y vueltas, y darse con las narices contra el suelo un par de veces.

Se incorporó sobre el sofá, se frotó los ojos cómo si fuera un pequeño gatito y se desperezó mientras bostezaba. Miró a su alrededor y su vista se clavó en el despertador digital que descansaba encima de la mesa del salón y que había sido el encargado de despertarla. Se fijó en la hora: las siete y media de la mañana.

Se levantó conteniendo un gruñido y se dirigió al baño. Tras darse una ducha rápida salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y entró en su habitación, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su amiga, que cómo pudo observar, dormía cómo un tronco. Así que abrió la puerta de su armario y sigilosamente, cogió la ropa –unos jeans vaqueros y una camiseta blanca acompañada de una corbata negra- y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, empezó a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Vivi mientras tarareaba en voz alta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Vivi apareció en la cocina bostezando y con aspecto soñoliento.

-Buenos días, Nami-chan –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días a ti también, Vivi –contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Inquirió Vivi apenada.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a dormir bien? –mintió Nami, intentando esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Vivi no pareció muy convencida, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Qué has preparado? –preguntó, cambiando de tema y observando los platos que estaban colocados encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Nami sonrió.

-Huevos con bacon, tostadas con mantequilla, galletas, leche, tortitas –enumeró-. Y un poco de jugo. Puedes comer lo que quieras.

-Gracias. Pero no era necesario que te molestases, de verdad.

-Oh, vamos. No me toma ninguna molestia hacer el desayuno, es más, me encanta cocinar –aseguró Nami, sentándose a la mesa.

Les tomó unos minutos desayunar y cuando terminaron, Nami se levantó y colocó los platos vacíos en el fregadero. Vivi se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón y puso un rato la televisión para entretenerse.

-¿Ya te vas a trabajar, Nami-chan? –preguntó Vivi cuando vio a Nami salir de la cocina y entrar en el salón con un bolso en la mano.

-Sí. Debo apurarme para no llegar tarde. Ya estoy oyendo los gritos y reclamos de mi jefe desde aquí –ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que te vaya bien en tu trabajo.

-Gracias –dijo Nami-. Ya sabes que puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras. Llegaré más o menos sobre las siete de la tarde…

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, el sonido de un móvil la detuvo.

Vivi encontró el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que estaba tirada de cualquier manera sobre la mesa del salón, dónde la noche anterior la había dejado.

Observó la pantalla del aparato y su cara se tornó blanca. Nami entornó los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Vivi? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

Vivi pareció reaccionar y escondió el teléfono detrás de ella.

-No, no es nada. Puedes irte tranquila… -murmuró Vivi desviando la mirada.

Nami la miró suspicazmente.

-Dame ese teléfono, ahora mismo –le ordenó.

Vivi vaciló un momento, pero finalmente le entregó el teléfono. Nami observó el móvil y se mordió el labio inferior al ver el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla.

Conteniendo su furia, aceptó la llamada y acercó el teléfono a su oído.

- ¿_Vivi_? –oyó preguntar a alguien al otro lado de la línea. Nami reconoció la voz al instante-. ¿_Eres tú, Vivi_?_ Necesito explicarte lo que pasó ayer, por favor, no me cuelgues…_ –rogó Kozha, y Nami apretó involuntariamente los puños de la rabia contenida.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero yo no soy Vivi –replicó Nami desdeñosamente.

Sobrevino un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, y Nami creyó que Kozha había colgado, pero enseguida volvió a oír su voz.

-¿_Puedo hablar con Vivi, por favor_? _Necesito conversar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante_. ¿_Puede ponerse al teléfono_? –rezongó Kozha.

-Puedo adivinar que asunto es ése…-masculló entre dientes con tono irónico-. Pero siento decepcionarte, cariño, Vivi no quiere ni va a hablar contigo –dijo tajante la pelirroja.

-¿_Eres Nami-chan, no_? –Inquirió el ex novio de Vivi.

-Has dado en el clavo.

-_Quiero hablar con Vivi, por favor Nami-chan… Necesito aclararle que lo que vio ayer no es lo que parece…_

-¿No es lo que parece? ¿El qué? ¿Qué la _engañaste_ vilmente? ¿Qué te estabas _acostando_ con tu secretaria? ¿O qué nunca has querido a mi amiga?

-_No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Nami-chan. Déjame hablar con Vivi…_

-A ver, cómo te lo explico, Kozha… En primer lugar: Vivi no va a hablar contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que en éste momento lo último que necesita es que tú le vengas con absurdas excusas y más mentiras. En segundo lugar: _Sí_ es asunto mío. Por que Vivi es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella nunca más, y menos con todo el daño que le has causado. Y en tercer y último lugar: No me vuelvas a llamar Nami-chan. Ya no tienes ese derecho. Así que, querido imbécil, adiós. Y te agradecería que no volvieses a llamar a Vivi –respondió Nami, y colgó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Kozha a abrir la boca para responderle.

Le devolvió el teléfono a una silenciosa y pensativa Vivi, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y sus cabellos azulados le tapaban el rostro.

-Nami-chan... –murmuró Vivi en un hilo de voz.

Nami inspiró hondo y observó a Vivi inquisidoramente.

-Gracias…-musitó la peliazul y Nami vio que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-. Muchas gracias, yo no habría sido capaz de decirle todo eso... de verdad, te lo agradezco tanto…

-Vivi...-sonrió olvidando por completo el enfado que le había provocado la conversación con Kozha-. No me lo agradezcas, no ha sido nada. Somos amigas ¿no?

Vivi se secó las lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Nami para abrazarla. Estuvieron abrazadas un buen rato hasta que Vivi murmuró:

-Nami-chan.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te ibas a trabajar? –preguntó sonriendo.

Nami ahogó un grito y se separó de Vivi para mirar el reloj que había en su muñeca.

-¡No, No, No! Voy a llegar tarde otra vez –Cogió el bolso que había depositado antes en el suelo y salió corriendo de su apartamento.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa, –corriendo el riesgo de bajar rodando, ya que su apartamento se encontraba en el tercer piso y no tenía tiempo ni de coger el ascensor- y nada más salir a la calle, tomó aire y volvió a emprender la carrera.

No había hecho más que cruzar la esquina de la calle cuando chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Nami soltó un quejido y oyó que alguien murmuraba algo en voz baja, pero no alcanzó a oírlo, sin embargo, reconoció la voz de un hombre.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por dónde iba, de verdad, perdóneme… -se disculpó atropelladamente Nami. Tragó saliva y observó de soslayo a la persona con la que había chocado: Era un hombre alto y debía rondar sobre los veinticinco, sus cabellos rubios le caían a ambos lados del rostro y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol que a Nami le recordaron –por desgracia- a otra persona.

Cuando el desconocido terminó de sacudirse el polvo de la ropa y colocarse mejor las gafas, le dedicó una sonrisa a Nami.

-Perdóname a mí, yo he sido el absoluto culpable. Aunque he de confesar que el cielo debe tenerme en alta estima si ha cruzado en mi camino ha una muchacha tan linda cómo usted, señorita –replicó con amabilidad, y Nami sintió que las mejillas le ardían a causa del inesperado halago. El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Nami la aceptó encantada.

-¡Maldita sea! Llego tarde, Llego tarde ¡Llego tarde! –Gritó Nami mirando el reloj escandalizada y sorprendiendo a chico-. ¡Adiós, y de verdad, lo siento de nuevo! -se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano y salió corriendo de allí con un sólo pensamiento en mente:

"_Mi jefe me matará_"

* * *

He remodelado la historia, por que, sinceramente, la version anterior daba... _pena_ y ganas de llorar_._ Los que la leyeron en _Paraíso_ lo sabrán. La verdad es que no comprendo cómo pude escribir_ eso..._ Pero bueno, ahora en mi opinión, está mucho mejor :)

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 2: Dulce sorpresa

**Hola a todos.**

_Quiero informarles antes que todo, que ésta historia estaba antes en Paraíso Fanfiction, pero cómo la página cayó, he decidido subirla aquí._

One Piece no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda**.

Que la disfruten, chicos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando divisó el hospital a lo lejos, Nami sonrió aliviada. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde, pensó mientras atravesaba las puertas del hospital a toda prisa…

-¡Señorita Kojima! ¿¡Otra vez llegando tarde!? –Nami se detuvo abruptamente y maldijo mil veces al propietario de esa aguda, horrible y chillona voz.

Se giró para encararlo. Era un hombre de escasa estatura, casi calvo y bastante gordo, y sus ojos saltones la taladraban desde detrás de sus espantosas gafas de culo de botella. Era uno de los jefes en el hospital, sin embargo, no era un hombre demasiado amable, y realmente no le caía bien a nadie allí.

Esbozó una sonrisa –o un intento de ella- y le dijo a su jefe:

-Buenos días, señor Itagaki ¿Cómo está hoy? –_Hipócrita. Hipócrita. Hipócrita._

-Déjese de saludos, señorita Kojima. ¿Va a explicarme por que demonios llega con retraso? ¡Su jornada laboral debía de haber empezado hace tres minutos!

_¡Será…!_

Nami se mordió la lengua para no replicar nada, y dejó que su jefe siquiera hablando.

-…por lo tanto, y cómo ya le he avisado tantas otras veces, ese tiempo se le descontará de su sueldo, y contará cómo si hubiera llegado una hora tarde...

_Vete a la mierda, desgraciado._

Nami apretó los puños e intentó esbozar otra sonrisa haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Cómo usted diga, señor Itagaki. ¿Puedo empezar a trabajar ya? –masculló entre dientes.

_Falsa. Falsa. Falsa._

-Por supuesto. Pero no olvide cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme de enfermera. Ése que le queda tan bien… y que resalta todas sus curvas… -murmuró mirando se reojo los pechos de Nami.

Nami se contuvo para no atizarle con el bolso que llevaba en la mano.

_Maldito degenerado ¡Vete al infierno y púdrete allí!_

-Ah…Claro -se dio media vuelta farfullando maldiciones en voz baja, y no tardo mucho en cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme del hospital.

En seguida notó el revuelvo que había allí: Las enfermeras y el resto del personal corrían de un lado a otro portando bastantes personas heridas en camillas. Podría decirse que el hospital estaba pleno caos.

Nami se fijó en una de las enfermeras que estaban allí y que no paraba de impartir órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Era alta y esbelta, su cabello lacio y rubio le caía ambos lados de la cara, y una cicatriz le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Se llamaba Cindry, y era la novia del jefe del departamento de cirugía.

Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando, Cindry-san?

-Ah, hola, Nami-chan. Me alegro de que hayas llegado –contestó la enfermera, sonriendo-. La verdad es que ésta madrugada ha sucedido algo espantoso. Un horrible accidente, Nami-chan –meneó la cabeza suspirando- Tenemos quince heridos, seis de ellos muy graves, y están trayendo más heridos mientras hablamos. No damos a vasto.

-Vaya… no sabía nada –contestó Nami, atónita.

-Saldrá pronto en las noticias de la mañana, te lo aseguro. Pero no tenemos tiempo de charlar ahora, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Dirígete a la tercera planta y habla con Conis-san, ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Nami asintió y se apresuró a obedecerla. Cogió el ascensor para llegar al tercer piso, no tenía ganas de subir por las escaleras, a pesar de que siempre lo hacía. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Nami no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Tashigi! –gritó Nami, sorprendida al verla sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del tercer piso.

Nami la observó mientras tragaba saliva. Podía jurar que jamás la había visto así: Cabizbaja y con semblante alicaído, la ropa desaliñada y con el rostro demasiado pálido. Nami se acercó corriendo a ella.

-Ah, eres tú, Nami...Me alegro de verte -musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Pues no lo parece, que quieres que te diga... - Nami enarcó una ceja y se sentó junto a ella- ¿Qué te pasó, Tashigi? No tienes muy buen aspecto que digamos…

La morena esbozó una sonrisa irónica y alzó el rostro. Nami contuvo una exclamación.

Tashigi tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y mojadas, y sus ojos estaban húmedos, seguramente por haber estado llorando. A Nami le recordó a Vivi, cuando había llegado a su casa en la madrugada totalmente desolada.

-Oh, Nami... –Tashigi comenzó a sollozar y se abalanzó contra Nami, buscando consuelo. La pelirroja la abrazó mientras Tashigi se deshacía en lágrimas.

-Tashigi, cálmate. Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es por algo relacionado con lo de ayer?

Tashigi se separó de ella y se secó las lágrimas para dirigirle a su amiga una mirada interrogante.

-Me refiero a lo de de Vivi y Kozha –se apresuró a aclarar Nami, viendo el desconcierto de Tashigi-. Vivi me lo confesó todo con lujo de detalles.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y c-cómo está Vivi? ¿S-sabes algo de ella? –preguntó.

-Sí, claro –contestó Nami-. Está viviendo en mi casa. La vi muy mal y le ofrecí quedarse conmigo. Creo que necesita estar un poco alejado de su familia y de… de Kozha. A Propósito, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?

Tashigi suspiró.

-Bueno... -se limpió las lágrimas y dijo-: Después de que Vivi se fuera…

_Tashigi se había quedado sola. Vivi había salido cómo alma que lleva el diablo, llorando desconsolada y profundamente afectada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Tashigi tampoco daba créditos a todo aquel horrible espectáculo._

_-No puedo creerlo –dijo ella, mirando con una profunda decepción a Kozha-. Sinceramente, me parece… ¿increíble? No… patético. Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído posible…_

_-Yo... –Kozha lucía un aspecto realmente arrepentido. Tashigi sintió que la sangre le hervía y apretó los puños, furiosa._

_-Cómo pudiste, maldito desgraciado…-masculló entre dientes. Quiso abalanzarse contra él para golpearlo de nuevo, pero los empleados se interpusieron en su camino y la detuvieron a tiempo._

_-Deténgase señorita, sino quiere que llamemos a seguridad para que la saquen de aquí._

_-¡Por mí hagan lo que quieran! ¡Soltadme, imbéciles! Nos entrometáis en esto –gritó Tashigi._

_-Soltadla, chicos. No importa –murmuró Kozha con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_-Pero, kozha…_

_-Obedeced –gruñó él, entrecerrando los ojos._

_Los hombres tragaron saliva y soltaron a Tashigi. Ésta se sacudió la ropa y les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Luego se volvió hacia Kozha._

_-¿Tengo que agradecerte el gesto? –se burló desdeñosamente._

_Kozha negó con la cabeza._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Tashigi cruzó la habitación y agarró del cuello de la camisa a Kozha._

_-¿Sabes? De buena gana te molería a golpes, y lamento mucho no tener mi katana de kendo a mano –esbozó una sonrisa torcida y ladeó la cabeza-: Pero no vale la pena perder mí tiempo en alguien tan rastrero cómo tú._

_Lo soltó y meneó la cabeza._

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a Vivi. Si lo haces… te aseguro que no te quedará ningún hueso sano después de la paliza que te de. Y no es una amenaza, es una promesa._

_Después de eso, Tashigi salió de la oficina en busca de Vivi. _

-Vaya… Me sorprende que no lo hayas molido a golpes, amiga. Yo no me hubiera logrado contener –confesó la pelirroja.

Tashigi esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Me costó ¿sabes? En ese instante hubiera sido capaz de todo… pero no iba a mancharme las manos con un desgraciado cómo él. No valía la pena.

Nami asintió.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón... –suspiro ella.

Tashigi se hundió aún más en su asiento, mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Tashigi –oyó cómo Nami la llamaba.

-¿Que? –murmuró ella, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿No estabas llorabas por eso… verdad? –inquirió Nami.

Tashigi desvió la mirada incómoda.

-¿Por qué… no me lo cuentas? Dime, Tashigi ¿Por qué estás aquí, en el hospital?

Tashigi se mordió el labio inferior.

-Oh, Nami, mi madre… ¡Mi madre se muere! –gritó llorando.

Nami abrió los ojos de par en par y su rostro se puso blanco. Abrazó a Tashigi, sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tragedia tras tragedia, pensó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que no nos llamaste para avisarnos? –preguntó Nami.

-Lo siento… pero realmente no tenía ganas ni de coger el teléfono. Estaba tan desesperada, hace apenas unas horas que me enteré, Nami. Y no sabía que hacer, me llamaron del hospital avisándome que mi madre había sufrido un accidente y que estaba muy mal…

-Tashigi... –En realidad sufría mucho al ver a sus dos amigas así, tan afligidas.

-No se si se pondrá bien... Los médicos dicen que su estado es muy delicado, Nami –dijo Tashigi-. Oh, Dios ¿Que haré si mi madre se muere?

La abrazó con más fuerza tratando de consolarla.

-Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás... –dijo Nami. Pero se vio interrumpida por alguien en ese instante. Nami hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando oyó esa horrible voz..._otra vez._

-¡Señorita Kojima! ¿No me oyó lo que le dije antes? ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? ¡Vuelva a su trabajo inmediatamente!

Nami se volvió y se mordió la lengua para no gritarle cuatro cosas a la ballena de su jefe.

-Perdone, señor Itagaki. Es que, mi amiga...-comenzó a explicar ella, pero volvió a interrumpirla su _magnífico_ jefe.

-¡Nada de excusas! ¡Ya le dije que…!

-Oh, por favor, nii-san. Ya, cálmate. Yo me ocupo de esto. Retírate –le interrumpió la voz de una mujer.

Nami suspiró con alivio cuando aquella mujer se colocó al lado del señor Itagaki, y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Pero, hermana…-intentó replicar el hombre, pero la mujer no se permitió.

-¡Retírate, nii-san! –exclamó y el hombre no tuvo más remedio que obedecerla, y a regañadientes se marchó de allí.

-Me alegro de verte, Conis-san.

La mujer sonrió. Conis era una mujer muy bonita, de eso no cabía la menor duda, nadie comprendía cómo podía ser la hermana de un imbécil cómo lo era Izumo Itagaki. Era alta, tenía los cabellos rubios recogidos en dos trenzas que le caían por la espalda, y era la propietaria de unos hermosos y amables ojos celestes.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, pero él no puede comportarse de otra manera.

-No importa, de verdad. Él tiene razón, debería volver a mi trabajo.

Se volvió hacia Tashigi y dijo:

-Tashigi, tengo que trabajar, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisar a alguna enfermera para que vaya a buscarme. ¿De acuerdo?

Tashigi asintió y Nami se retiró junto a Conis.

...

-He oído sobre ese accidente, al parecer fue muy grave ¿sabes que ocurrió? –le preguntó Nami a Conis.

Conis chasqueó la lengua.

-He oído rumores, pero no estoy al tanto de los detalles. Al parecer fue algo relacionado con una bomba… no se. Pero seguramente pronto sabremos sobre ello, no tardará en salir por la televisión.

Nami asintió, pensativa.

-Por cierto, tú te ocuparás de una de las víctimas de ese accidente, Nami.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajá. Toma –le dijo extendiéndole unos documentos. Nami los miró inquisidoramente-: Son los datos del paciente.

-Mmm….Hombre de 25 años aproximadamente, sufre una fractura en uno de sus brazos… su pronóstico es leve y evoluciona favorablemente…-murmuró leyendo por encima.

-Algunas de las enfermeras que lo han tratado…emmm…confiesan que el paciente en cuestión es un tanto…digamos, _difícil _–informó Conis, frunciendo el ceño.

Nami levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _difícil_? –inquirió.

-Ya lo verás cuando lo conozcas –se limitó a decir Conis.

Se despidió de Conis y se apresuró a dirigirse a la habitación de su nuevo paciente.

Tocó a la puerta, y miró el número de habitación: 245. Lo anotó en su memoria, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Nami asomando la cabeza al interior. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en la habitación: La cama estaba vacía y Nami no encontró rastro alguno de ninguna persona allí.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, y suspiró.

-¿Y si me equivoqué de habitación? –se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

Miró los documentos que le había entregado Conis y comprobó que aquella sí era la habitación. Entornó los ojos y se preguntó dónde demonios estaría el paciente.

De repente oyó un ruido muy extraño proveniente del baño de la habitación. Nami enarcó una ceja, pero no se acercó, sino que se sentó en la cama y esperó. No tenía ganas de entrar en el baño y encontrarse con algo…indeseado. Nami se sonrojó al pensarlo.

-¿Cómo será? –pensó, refiriéndose al paciente.

Miro al techo distraída y suspiró otra vez.

-No se por qué… pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.

Se oyeron unos pasos hacia ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico que bostezaba saliendo del baño. Llevaba el pelo alborotado y de un extraño color verde. Entonces sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella.

-¿Quien demonios eres tú? -preguntó.

Nami no reaccionó inmediatamente. Se había quedado pasmada, toda ruborizada y no se había movido ni inmutado. El chico en cuestión, llevaba solamente unos boxes negros, y se frotaba los ojos con aire despreocupado, parecía que no le importaba que la chica le viese semi-desnudo.

Nami abrió la boca para hablar pero no logró articular ninguna palabra coherente.

El chico le dirigió una penetrante mirada que hizo que a Nami se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo, y se dio cuenta del uniforme que llevaba puesto-. ¿Tú también eres una enfermera?

Nami no dijo nada, sólo tragó saliva y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Mmm...-el chico se quedó mirándola con esa mirada tan intensa, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a ella. Nami tuvo la impresión de que parecía un depredador acechando a su presa.

Y _ella_ era la presa.

Fue por detrás de la cama, Nami, dada la vuelta y paralizada como estaba, no se percató de ello. Con una sonrisa picarona se sentó en la cama y se acercó a la chica. Pero terminó de sorprenderla cuando se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

Nami pegó un respingo y ahogó un grito.

-Eres realmente preciosa… ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar conmigo? –susurró con tono seductor.

Le apartó el cabello y se acercó a su cuello, depositando pequeños besos desde su oído hasta su hombro.

Nami pareció despertar en ese momento y un aura de fuego apareció a su alrededor.

-Pero… ¿¡Pero que crees que estás haciendo, maldito pervertido!?

Lo empujó hacia un lado y se levantó de un salto de la cama, jadeando.

-Ah, venga ¿Por que te pones así, mujer? –dijo divertido.

Nami lanzó una exclamación de escepticismo y lo miró con furia llameando en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Y aún te atreves a preguntar…? ¿Pero quien te has creído que eres?...-masculló entre dientes, y le atizó un bofetón que lo mandó al suelo. El chico soltó una exclamación.

-¡Joder! ¿No se supone que tú eres la enfermera? Deberías cuidar de mí, no aumentarme los daños -se quejó el chico llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Nami inspiró hondo.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil.

"_Ahora comprendo que quería decir Conis-san con difícil_" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación echa una fiera.

El portazo que dio se oyó por todo el hospital, el chico, aún aturdido -ya que se le habían sumado algunas lesiones mas por el golpe de la pelirroja- intentó levantarse como pudo.

-Vaya mujer... –comentó divertido-. Tengo la impresión de que me lo voy a pasar en grande mientras esté aquí.


End file.
